


Dirty Whore

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Sex, Verbal Abuse (mentioned), Verbal Abuse tag is used due to someone thinking that Colson is doing that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Someone overhears something they shouldn't of.





	Dirty Whore

Y/N pouts at Kells, as she sits next to him on the sofa, before moving so her head is pillowed in his lap. “Would you kill someone for me?”

He raises an eyebrow at the question, his left pointer finger going to her pouty lips, tracing their shape. “Always. Why?”

“I want you to kill John for me.”

Both eyebrows raise at that, he couldn’t think of one reason he even hated the guy. Disliked sure, but he was sure everyone disliked John after the last party. “What did John do.”

Y/N sighs, sitting up as she does so. She moves, so she’s straddling him, her arms looping around his neck. And she lets herself relax for a few seconds, at the feeling of Kells’ hands on her.

“John wants me to break up with you because you’re emotionally abusive.” Y/N tells him, the rolling of her eyes showing just how they both feel at him being called emotionally abusive.

“Why does he think I’m abusing you?”

She feels the blood rush to her cheeks at the question, as she remembers the reason why. “Do you remember a few days ago, when we were here all alone.”

Kells nods, his hands moving to her thighs, as he starts to think about that day. “Like how we’re all alone right now?”

She nods, “expect today we’re actually alone. John was here that day and he heard you, not me, but you.”

His eyebrows furrow, trying to figure what she meant by that, and then his eyes widen. “He heard me making that recording for you.”

She nods, “yeah. I didn’t bother trying to tell him that it was a sex thing and that’s why there was all the name calling, because it’s none of his business but yeah.”

It’s quiet for a few seconds, Kells hands, going up to the waistband of her shorts and then down to the button. A grin on his face, at the sight of her moving slightly closer, because of it. As he pops open the button, he presses a kiss to the shell of her ear. “Does that mean I can’t call you my dirty whore anymore?”

She shakes her head, hands moving to his hair. “You can call me that anytime.”


End file.
